Void Gone
by Fangirly2349
Summary: Okay, so it's on the shorter side and it may suck crap but the story's about Anwar losing his void and his thoughts on it. Yes, it will probably suck


DISCLAIMER! – I may own the game Avalon Code but I never made it! I'm just a huge fan. So no reporting me!

(A/N I changed Tia's name to May)

It's been over a month since May rescued me from the book and defeated Kullervo. I had been (and still am) so relieved when I blinked and saw the sun, trees, and most importantly, her. She had dropped the book and was holding her hands over her mouth; tears threatening to fall. After that, I spoke and she threw herself onto me. The girl had never once cried and seeing her cry made me feel bad. But, I told her how she tried so hard to get me out and that was what kept me going. If not for knowing that she was trying to save me, I would've been lost in the darkness of the book.

"ANWAR!" May yelled, running towards me. She had her book in hand and a big grin on her face. I turned so I could face her better. Ever since I was thrown into the book and came out, I never wanted to leave her side.

"May, how are you?" I asked the brunette that came to stop in front of me. She had been away for a couple of days and she had just come back. If I could, I would've smiled at her. I was happy that she was unharmed and that she had come running to me.

"I'm good! Wanna hear something? I found out how to get rid of your void! Ain't that awesome?" May excitedly told me. This made me freeze in my spot. I had been trying for a while to get rid of it on my own. Yet, there she was, telling me that she could clear me of my void without even really trying.

To think, if I hadn't met May, I'd be unaware of these weird feelings that want to be let out but can't. I would be doing Olly's evil deeds and never able to go anywhere. I would also never know how precious the world and life could be. May was my savior and I was so grateful to her.

I was going to answer May, but she was already off into her little world. She became that way every time she went into the book. It was strange; every time the brunette would enter the book, something in life would change. Fana's sickness was cured because of that, Rex wasn't as mean towards everyone and he didn't hate the world, Duran seemed to be more confidant, and Sylphy was more appreciative towards other races. No wonder she was called the Kaleilan Hero. There was hardly anything she couldn't do.

Suddenly, I felt this weird feeling enter my body. I felt happy and my mouth curved upwards. Salty water fell from my eyes and clouded my vision. It was hard to describe what was happening to me.

"_Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Hate. Guilt. Embarrassment. Love. Emotions that are now yours again. Use them well_," a voice said in my head. I wiped my… tears away and saw May watching me with a sorrowful look on her face. My… smile grew and the brunette returned it, though it was much bigger than mine.

"May a thousand; world zero!" May laughed, placing her book in a book bag that she had made especially for it.

"Thank you, May. This means a lot to me," I said, hugging her. I felt her flinch in surprise but return the hug. We broke our hug and I saw she had a hint of red on her cheeks. Every now and then that red would appear on her cheeks but I couldn't put my finger on it. The even weirder thing was that red would only appear when she was with me. Nobody else could cause it to appear on her cheeks.

"Well, I kind of had a more selfish reason for getting rid of your void. I wanted it gone so I could… well… how do I put it without completely embarrassing myself? Well… I wanted it gone so I could hear you say… I love you," May explained. Though, I couldn't really hear the last part of what she said. It must've been something big because she was as red as a tomato.

"Come… again?" I asked. May couldn't look me in the eye like she usually does. Her eyes were looking everywhere except at me. I felt… a bit… hurt at this. So, I did something without thinking. I took her face in my hands and held it there. She looked at me with… shocked eyes. "Please repeat the last part." My voice was soft yet a bit demanding.

"I-I wanted to h-hear you say… I love you," May told me, trying not to break eye contact. She once told me that she had never fallen… in love before and had never dated anyone. Sure she had told me she liked me more than a friend and that she was devastated when I was inside the book, I just never thought that her feelings could be so strong towards me. The guys in town always call me the brick wall cause of my lack of emotion. Yet this girl gives them a glare and talks to me as if the comment was never made.

"Look, I know that you like me and you know I like you too, but you never really felt anything except that you never wanted to leave my side. Which is awesome! It makes me feel special and happy but I've fallen in love with you and I really want to know if you lo-mmnm," May rambled on but never finished cause I pressed my lips to hers. I felt her freeze up but then respond. Her arms wrapped around my neck while my hands moved to her waist. Kissing May was probably the best thing in the world. She tasted like a mix of strawberries and bananas.

When we broke away, May stared into my eyes and had a small smirk on her face. "You never told me how you _really_ feel. And don't make up a stupid excuse about not having emotions because I _know_ you do." This caused me to laugh which only caused her to smirk more. The brunette knew that she had won the battle in the end.

I was about to tell her my feelings when a voice yelled, "What the hell? Brick wall, get away from my best friend!" Instantly May and I broke apart and looked in the direction of the person who had yelled. There, standing on the bridge that lead from the area where May's house was to town, was Rex and Sylphy. Rex looked ready to kill me and Sylphy looked… impressed?

"Oh crap. Rex is going to kill you," May whispered to me. I looked at the girl who was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile in return. She took my hand and stood her ground, throwing daggers at Rex through her eyes. Rex then ran at May and put her in a head lock. Her hand was ripped from mine and was forced to fight with her blue haired friend. Sylphy on the other hand watched the fight in amusement. I guess I would just have to tell her that I loved her later.


End file.
